


Left Behind

by Heavenlea6292



Series: Heartlines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenlea6292/pseuds/Heavenlea6292
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uriel never asked for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

_Abandoned._

That is the word, he decided- the word he was looking for. He felt completely _abandoned._  
First, Anna went and fell in love with the defective, small mud monkey. Didn't she realize...didn't she know how important she was? She was his commander! She was his leader. How could she just...leave them? Didn't she feel the oncoming storm? Didn't she see that lines were being drawn, and all were expected to choose a side? Didn't she realize that without her, he was lost?  
He was furious. How dare she! How dare she pursue happiness on earth with the larva and leave them leaderless. Didn't she realize that she would doubt, then she would disobey? Didn't she realize her fall was imminent now? And if she fell...he would have to kill her. All because of the mud monkeys.  

Then she taught Castiel to care for the larva. She had taken herself and his brother away from him. Tore them both from his grasp. Did two thousand years stationed on Earth mean nothing? Were their laugh and comradery nothing in the face of his father's most love creation? Was he nothing in the face of his father's most loved creation? 

_It wasn't fair._

Was this what Lucifer felt? That agonizing inadequacy compared to them? The painful realization that he would never be as worthy as the plumbing with legs?  
Lucifer...was he the enemy, really? Was he truly the problem? Lucifer never hurt him. Lucifer never took anything from him. Lucifer fell because he fought for them all. Because he fought for the angels. Was that truly so wrong?  
Uriel stopped for a moment. Was he starting to doubt? Was he starting to...question?  He had been left alone in the cold, in the dark, to confront a part of him that he never realized he had. He never though he would doubt or question. He was not made that way. H e was obedient. He was just as his Father had created him to be. How could he be anything but?

He never asked for this.

  
"I will not stop seeing him," Anna had said, turning her back to him.  
"You are disobeying our Father! Do you truly want to fall?" Uriel demanded, trying to make her see sense.  
"I would rather fall and be human than continue to follow the orders of a Father that I've never seen!" Anna cried, her anger clearly written on her face.  
"For a mud monkey, Anna?" Uriel replied. Couldn't she see that they were unworthy? That they were nothing but rats in comparison to them? Would she really...leave?  
"You've never understood, Uriel. You never will," Anna argued, "I am sorry. But I cannot do this anymore. I can't. Not for you, not for Castiel...I have to try." 

He didn't need her. He didn't want her anymore. She was weak. And she made Castiel weak. 

Three became two. Two become one. The last Angel in his garrison.  
He felt... _abandoned_.


End file.
